Más allá del perdón
by Delianohara
Summary: Serena ha crecido albergando un profundo sentimiento de venganza hacia Satoshi, la persona que destruyó sus ilusiones y expectativas. Una tarde de invierno, su vida cambia de manera radical al ser violada por dos hombres enmascarados. Con el paso de los años, se vuelve fría, tenaz y con ganas de cobrarse el daño que Satoshi le hizo. No descansará hasta verle destruído. A no ser...


_***DISCLAIMER***_

 _Ni Pokémon ni los personajes me pertencen. Esta obra está realizada sin ningún ánimo lucrativo, tan solo busca el divertimento de sus lectores._

 _Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje fuerte. Si no te gustan este tipo de historias, te advierto que quizás lo que encuentres aquí no te guste del todo. Quedas avisado._

 _En esta historia no aparecerán personajes basados en los pokémon. Está ambientada en pleno 2016, en Tokyo. Solo se tomaran nombres de determinados lugares y eventos para el buen desarrollo del protagonista principal._

Si tan solo alguien le hubiese advertido de las consecuencias de sus acto, quizás, y solo quizás, habría evitado tanto sufrimiento. Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Durante años, se había gestado en su ser la sed de la verdadera venganza. Pese a su carácter efusivo, y de mucha impaciencia, había conseguido templar sus ánimos, manteniéndose en un discreto segundo plano, a la espera de ejecutar su plan maestro. Un plan que había tardado años en ser diseñado para alcanzar la perfección.

En una fría tarde de Noviembre, una joven de cabellos claros como la aurora, se dirigía al casillero de su instituto para cambiarse los zapatos. No había tenido un buen día. La mañana comenzó de la peor manera posible al descubrir que se había dejado el uniforme de su equipo, y que justo esa tarde, tendría un partido. Afortunadamente, su compañera Sana siempre llevaba una muda por lo que pudiese pasar. Serena había estado muy disgustada, incluso se planteó no salir a jugar, y quedarse de suplente, pues aquel traje le quedaba demasiado pequeño. Las mallas negras marcaban a la perfección sus largas piernas contorneadas por los duros entrenamientos de volleyboy, dejando al descubierto su piel dorada, La camiseta, era tan ceñida, que incluso podía observar cómo se formaba un sugerente canalillo en su pecho. Se había lamentado mucho por ser tan despistada, y haberse dejado la bolsa que la noche anterior, había dejado preparada con suma delicadeza. Al salir a jugar, en seguida pudo darse cuenta como sus compañeros de clase no paraban de observarla y cuchichear entre ellos. Incluso, algunos superiores de clase más avanzadas, habían dejado sus propios entrenamientos para venir a observar el espectáculo. A Serena no le gustaba llamar la atención. Bastante tenía con ser la más odiada de su clase por atraer la atención de los chicos.

Pero ahora, gracias a Dios, la jornada había terminado, y podría regresar a su casa para descansar y olvidarse del mal rato. Al emprender su camino hacia la puerta de salida, se dio cuenta que dos chicos bloqueaban la salida:

Perdón …-dijo ella con timidez, tratando de hacerse camino.

Tan solo mírala, tío. Parece una verdadera mojigata.

Esas son las mejores – río el joven mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Serena retrocedió un paso, amedrentada al darse cuenta que aquellos hombres iban cubiertos con un pasamontañas. Quizás estaba paranoíca, pero no le gustaba como se estaba gestando la situación:

Si me disculpan, tengo prisa – intentó Serena de nuevo, chocándose contra el pecho de uno.

Tranquila, nena. Sea lo que sea que tienes que hacer, porque no lo dejas para más tarde…- dijo uno de ellos, agarrándola por el brazo.

Vamos a pasarlo muy bien – secundó el compañero, de nuevo mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Déjame – gritó Serena tratando de zafarse del agarre de uno de los jóvenes.

Mas fue inútil. La superioridad de fuerza que los jóvenes ejercían en Serena, era tal, que incluso ya sentía el dolor y la sangre palpitante en la zona de los brazos donde la mantenían prisionera. Sin mucho esfuerzo, uno de ellos le tapó la boca y la llevaron a horcajada hacia una sala donde se proyectaban películas. De fondo, las imágenes del film de Christopher Nolan se proyectaban en una pared blanca con algunas manchas de humedad.

Los dos hombres la soltaron y la dejaron caer sin cuidado en una esquina de la sala, mientras se deshacían de la chaqueta y corbata de su uniforme. Serena trató de recuperar la respiración tan rápido como pudo, mientras sin poder reaccionar, observaba a los jóvenes desvestirse.

No seas tímida, guapa. Quítate la ropa – pidió uno de manera lasciva.

Quizás está esperando a que se la quitemos nosotros – interrogó a la joven que los miraba atemorizada.

Por favor, déjenme. No diré nada. Lo prometo – sollozó agarrándose con fuerza el cuello de su uniforme.

No quería terminar así, violada por dos superiores, siendo sometida a la violencia de aquellos dos. Había estado guardando su virginidad para una persona especial, como una verdadera princesa de las que ya casi no quedaban. Suplicaba en su mente que llegase alguien que la salvase, que irrumpiese en la habitación, y tras propinarle una sesta de puñetazos a aquellos dos miserables, la cogiese en brazos y se la llevase lejos de allí. Pero enseguida supo que no sucedería.

Solo cuando uno de ellos rompió su uniforme en mil pedazos, y mordió sus pezones de manera violenta, entendió que no habría final feliz. Resignada por lo que estaba a punto de suceder, cerró los ojos y trató de evadirse a otra realidad. Los jóvenes, cada vez más excitados, reían entre ellos:

Te dije que no lloraría. En el fondo, es lo que estaba buscando – dijo uno de ellos, arrancando la ropa interior de Serena, y oliéndola intensamente.

Sólo salió de su trance, al descubrir que uno de ellos había introducido sus dedos en su interior, y los movía rápidamente, sin esmero, como si de una percutora se tratase. El otro ya había dejado su miembro al descubierto, que era acariciado a la espera de que su amigo terminase el trabajo.

El momento de la penetración, en el cual arrebataron los sueños y esperanzas de la joven, firmó la muerte de la dulce e inocente Serena. El dolor físico que sintió mientras su cavidad se adaptaba al miembro de aquel hombre, no tuvo comparación con la turbación emocional al sentir que ella había provocado esa situación, al vestirse de esa manera tan sensual. Ni siquiera ahora mismo era capaz de quejarse. Tan solo estaba ahí, como inerte, siendo penetrada por un desconocido, que gemía en su oído, mientras pellizcaba sus pezones y entraba en su interior con ritmos acompasados.

Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba, tío. Está tan apretada – dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

Déjame a mi – dijo el otro, empujando a su amigo para abrirse paso. Oh, dios – gimió al sentirse en el interior de la joven Serena.

El primero, que la había penetrado salvajemente, sin esperar a que ella se recuperase por el dolor de la pérdida de su virginidad, se había colocado frente al rostro de una Serena completamente ida. Con la ayuda de su mano, abrió la boca de esta, e introdujo su miembro en ella.

Vamos guapa, demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer – decía el hombre, mientras con una mano, guiaba la cabeza de Serena para hacer más profunda la masturbación.

Sabía asqueroso. El miembro de aquel hombre era demasiado grande, y el empujaba hasta el fondo de su garganta, provocándole unas terribles arcadas. Mientras tanto, el otro la follaba con más mesura, como si tratase de hacerle el amor, lo cual repugnaba todavía más a Serena. Al menos, el primero de ellos no trataba de fingir amor. Le mostraba lo que había. El otro, sin embargo, se mantenía encima de ella, penetrándola lentamente, besando su cuello, y susurrándole lo enamorado que había estado de ella.

Tras media hora de auténtica tortura, los hombres llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo. Uno de ellos, en el vientre de Serena. El otro, en la boca. Tras unos segundos de recuperación, tomaron su ropa, se vistieron y salieron de la habitación sin decir nada.

Serena se quedó tumbada en el suelo, con los ojos fijos en el techo, mientras la música de los créditos sonaban en la habitación, acallando sus sollozos. Había terminado. Así. Los chicos habían terminado su azaña, se habían vestido, y acto seguido la habían abandonado sin tratar de consolarla. Se incorporó como pudo, haciendo de tripas corazón y soportando el dolor como pudo, trato de recoger su ropa.

Entonces se dio cuenta. Allí estaba, reluciente. Uno de ellos había dejado su placa identificativa de estudiante. Seguramente, con las prisas al vestirse, la dejaron olvidada. Temió por descubrir la identidad del joven que había perpretado el ataque. Una parte de ella deseaba conocer la identidad de uno de ellos, y matarle con sus propias manos. La Serena oscura, que había permanecido adormecida durante toda su vida, comenzaba a despertarse con sed de venganza. Finalmente, recogió el carnet del suelo y le dio la vuelta. Observó duramente la foto que identificaba a uno de sus violadores. Ya tenía un nombre. Una edad. Una dirección.

Satoshi. 17 años. Procedencia: Kanto.


End file.
